


A Private Vex Tape

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Mentions of Taryon Darrington, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, That 7 hour time difference hurts me too, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Percy has been at the International Convention for Technological Innovation for 4 days and is already going stir crazy with how much he misses his wife. Lucky for him, Vex'ahlia is an innovative woman who misses him just as much as he misses her. And hey, what are webcams for if not to record home made sex tapes?





	A Private Vex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms come and fandoms go, but I will always be a Hobbit at heart. As such, I believe it is just as important to give other people gifts on your own birthday. So to my new fandom, I give you this cultural left over A.K.A. Perc'ahlia PWP. 
> 
> Because there simply isn't enough in the world.... 
> 
> Also depression has been kicking my arse this week and I needed something to keep me distracted. 
> 
> My love and thanks go to MagicMarker (AO3) / cersei-the-truth-bombardier (Tumblr) for the Beta. She truly is the best and you should all go send her some love ^__^

 

Percy and Vex had been married for about a month when the invitation to attend the International Convention for Technological Innovation had arrived. Three months prior, Taryon had gifted him a rather spectacular irish whiskey, and had then proceeded to get him drunk enough to think that it would be a  _ great _ idea to submit their unfinished AI project to the world’s biggest technological showcase. They hadn't expected to actually be chosen to exhibit, but they still figured it was worth a shot. With the right display, and the right amount of charm, they might just be able to make their little project a reality. 

Doty 2.0 could make a real difference in people's lives, and also provide Taryon with some much needed income after having been cut off by his arsehole father simply because he wanted to be true to himself. The pair would have been absolutely foolish to turn down the opportunity to attend, and had worked non-stop to get it finished in time. Yet right now, as they stood at the very precipice of their greatest triumph, all Percy wanted to do was go back home and curl up next to his wife (he’d never be tired of calling her that) and feel her arms wrapped around him.  

He’d come to the conclusion that time zones were undoubtedly the worst thing in the world. He understood that thanks to the earth's rotation in relation to the sun, they were a necessary evil, but it did not change the fact, that right now, Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III felt personally victimised by the Greenwich Meridian. All he wanted was to wake up the next day with Vex splayed out across him, snoring gently, her bare legs hooked over his own, feeling how slick she still was from the night before… 

Okay so, yeah, he was getting rather desperate for a shag, but it felt more romantic to say he just missed the cuddling part.  Unfortunately, their time tables simply didn't match up lately. They had about an hour to share once a day before Percy went to sleep and before she left for work. It gave them with no time to do anything else that might be a bit more stimulating. He could tell it was driving Vex crazy too; they really were perfect for one another. 

So Percy was very pleasantly surprised when he received an email from Vex containing a video attachment and a note that advised him to not watch it in public, unless he was secretly into that kind of a thing. He was less pleased by the fact it had been sent in the middle of running their presentation for the Ank’Harel delegates. He’d instructed Doty to read out the topic of his latest email, and immediately regretted not setting up a test account for it. That clipped, clear, robotic voice was almost the death of him! Their clients might think that an email from Mrs De Rolo with the subject line “RE: Whitestone Treasury” was straight forward enough, but Percy knew what she  _ really _ meant, and it had nothing to do with paperwork. He’d managed to compose himself enough to carry on as though nothing had happened, but was fully aware that his ears were glowing bright red. One of these days, they were gonna get caught, he just knew it…

Percy nearly ran to his hotel room there and then, but somehow managed to keep his mind on target enough to organise a meeting with Mx. Devo’ssa on ways to develop Doty 2.0 for the commercial market. It was apparently similar to a project they were already working on, and their twinned minds might be mutually beneficial. Taryon had wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate, but Percy informed him that if he dared keep him away from the solitude of a hotel room for a moment longer, the man would find himself not only without a business partner, but without a head too. 

Percy eagerly settled down in his bed, thumbling slightly with his charger cable as he plugged in his laptop. It would not do to suddenly lose power on this one. 

The video took what felt like an age to finally download and he was at last ready to see what delightful image might await him from his wife. The video quality was not excellent, and had clearly been done on her laptop webcam. It was set across the backdrop of their room, and he could tell from the set up that this was probably filmed shortly after his arrival at the hotel. He cursed her for holding out on him for so long. Shaking his head slightly, he clicked play and waited to see what else lay in store for him. 

“Hello Percival,” grinned Vex into the camera. “You’re probably well into the convention now by the time I’ve sent this. No doubt you have done many wonderful things and charmed many wonderful people into giving you lots of money for your project. One that I still don't fully understand but trust to be a work of genius.”

Percy smiled at her, feeling a warm glow light up within him. He really did love Vex'ahlia, and it always seemed to take him by surprise just how much he did so. It seemed to grow more and more each day, and just the sight of her filled him with more joy than he could really quantify. 

She also looked really fucking hot sitting there cross legged on their bed wearing one of his white button down shirts and not much else. There were only a couple of buttons keeping it closed at the middle. He could clearly make out the trace of black lace from underneath and shuddered at the memory of it beneath his hands, of the soft delights it concealed. 

“You’ve no doubt worked so hard that you deserve a treat. I thought I would pre-prepare something for you then, just in case I got caught up and couldn't do you a live version.

“You see Percy,” she said, leaning a little further into the camera, “I’m going to miss you a lot whilst you're away, and I know that you're going to miss me too. We might be able to talk but talking just isn't the same as getting to hear you moan my name over and over again. It's going to be so awful Percy.” She gave an exaggerated pout, leaning further into the camera, displaying an ample amount of bosom in the process. Percy was unapologetic about his appreciation for Vex’s breasts, and it was something he knew she took great joy in too. He licked his lips and began to unbuckle his belt, gently palming at himself. Nothing too much, just enough stimulation to suit the mood she was setting. 

“I’m left all alone, with nobody to care for me but myself,” she continued. “It’s going to be like all that time we spent apart at the beginning, where I’d go home and try  _ so hard _ not to think of you.” She gave a shudder. “You must know how absolutely terrible I was at that. Oh Percy, I would lie back in bed, close my eyes and think of what those clever hands could do to me. Cupped around my breasts, pinching and stroking at my nipples, and then your mouth,” she gave a little moan as she began to grope herself through her shirt,  _ his _ shirt. She seemed to be forgetting the camera was even there now, eyes closed as her own imagination ran wild. 

Percy further wiggled out of his trousers, not bothering to take them off completely, just shoving them as far down as he needed to in order to pull his cock out. The strain had been pleasant enough, but his wife was too much to handle sometimes.

He watched as she shifted her position slightly, eyes still closed as her legs spread wider. She hummed as her hand drifted down her body and dipped beneath the black lace of her underwear. He couldn't make out much detail in the pixelated video, but the feel of Vex was etched into his memory. She would be wet already, getting slicker with each stroke. Her clit would be begging to be touched, but she liked being teased too much to give in just yet. She loved not getting what she wanted, even if she never admitted it.

He began to frantically lick at his palm, spreading as much of it down his cock as possible and timing his strokes with her own. As much as he loved watching, he wanted to be there. He wanted to taste her so bad… 

Her eyes opened again after a moment and she looked straight into the camera, as though she'd almost forgotten what she was meant to be doing. Her grin spread wider, as she gazed into the camera like it were a window to the present. She knew the state she had put him in already, knew the effect she  _ always _ had on him. Vex winked, and pulled her hand from out of her knickers licking each finger in a slow and deliberate fashion. She hollowed her cheeks slightly and Percy let out a grunt of frustration as he resisted the urge to speed himself up and come right that second. But she was slowing the pace back down now, and he would follow suit. She had invited him to play her game, and if he wanted to properly enjoy himself, well, he would just have to follow the rules. Yes, he thought as she slowly slipped out off her shirt, this woman knew  _ exactly _ how to play him, how to play herself. She carelessly dropped the shirt to the floor, her bra following suit, and began to roll her now bare breasts between her hands for Percy's approval. 

Oh he definitely approved. 

“You know though, husband of mine, sometimes the thought of you just isn't quite enough. You know how talented I am with my fingers but sometimes a girl needs something a little harder, a little faster.” 

Percy gulped, hoping this was going where he thought it was going… 

“Luckily there are many wonderful inventors like yourself out there who have us covered.” And she winked again, dipping down the side of the bed to pull something up. 

Yep. It was going where he thought it was.

She popped back up holding a long white handle, with a flexible head. The pair of them used a lot of toys; after all, technological innovation was sort of Percy's forte. They used butt plugs, clamps, dildos, and bullets, and Percy could honestly say that there were fewer more wonderful sights in the world than Vex with a strap-on. But Vex was always very precious over her magic wand for some reason. It was for personal use only, and so getting to watch her use it…

He felt his breathing grow heavier as he flicked his thumb over the top of his prick, spreading the pre-come further down his shaft, and letting his fingers gently trace along the sensitive veins on the underside. Delicious sparks of pleasure ran through him and he moaned, loudly and unapologetically. If it was one thing Vex had taught him, it was that he shouldn't worry about what the people next door might think, especially if you were having fun. 

Vex stilled again, and began to turn the dial up on the toy. The buzzing started out slow and grew steadily louder, her dark gaze flicking from the vibrator to the camera. She settled back against her usual mountain of pillows, and gently placed the head against herself through the fabric of her panties. 

She liked the extra pressure, he knew from experience, and in turn he delighted in getting to see just how wet she could get, the fabric sticking to her until he had to practically peel it  away from her. She let out a little sigh as she began to move the toy up and down. She was delicate about it, barely grazing her body, but it still resulted in the most delightful noises. She sounded relaxed and at ease, basking in her own pleasure, and in turn Percy did the same. She was gorgeous, head laid back, breasts gently rising and falling with each breath. Every now and then she’d press a little harder and her groan would deepen, stopping Percy in his tracks. There were times when he could barely hear her above the vibrations, but it only heightened every moment. He began to pick up the pace, licking his hand again to make things that little bit easier-- why hasn't he thought to bring lube?! 

“Oh Percival,” she groaned, pushing the wand hard against herself, her spare hand coming up to pinch at her peaked nipple, “how did I cope before I knew you?  _ Gods _ ,”

These were the words she spoke to herself when he wasn't there. Each caress and moan a private declaration of devotion, she loved him even when he wasn't there to see it. It was the same way he felt for her; this wasn't just about sex. It was more than that, it was feeling safe with each other, it was having someone to trust with your deepest secrets and to share in that experience. It was the quiet intimacy of two people and a camera, and the loyalty to one another that meant it would remain that way. 

Vex’s hips began to kant upwards, pushing the toy harder against her slit. The sound of the buzzing increased until it was almost loud enough to block her moaning. Almost. Percy sped up his strokes, pumping harder and harder with each frantic breath. He’d kicked his trousers off to give him more freedom as he began to tug at his balls as well. He knew he could come whenever he wanted. There was nobody here to judge him for taking care of himself first, and if he was honest, Percy didn't entirely trust Tary to not come barging in an interrupt an otherwise delightful time with some unnecessary request, so speed was somewhat of the essence. Yet Percy still held out for as long as he could, waiting to see her go first. He could tell she was close, the way her breath hitched and her breast began to turn pink from how desperately she was pulling at it. The toy moved a little higher so it was placed almost directly against her clit, her underwear a sodden mess outlining herself to him. She had never been more gorgeous. 

“Come on Vex,” he mumbled, pumping himself faster and faster. “You’re so close, just let go.”

“Percy,” she whined on the screen, “gods I wanna see you, I wanna, why aren't you.. you’re watching me right now. I bet you're, I bet you're waiting for, waiting for me to, with your cock in your, cock in your, oh, oh  _ gods _ you're always beautiful like that.”

“Unfair tactic.” He chuckled, not caring in the slightest. She was quite literally lost for words as thoughts of him darted behind her eyes and whilst Percy was not eager to be parted from Vex again so soon, he would certainly be returning to this video again and again. Maybe even with her by his side. 

That was the thought that really drove him onwards. He closed his eyes and let the sound of her wash over him like a tidal wave. She would sit next to him as they watched the video, hands placed firmly in each other’s laps right from the start. His fingers would slip between her folds and her hand would wrap around his cock, moving in time to her recorded self. He’d pull her onto his lap, force her to watch herself come whilst holding it all back from her. Kissing her neck, as he ran delicate circles around her clit. Maybe even break out the bullet to show her that precision would always beat size… 

His thoughts broke through by the irreplaceable noise of Vex coming. It was more of a lack of noise, her breath getting higher and higher, groans louder and louder until suddenly a single high pitched note ringing out into blissful silence. He opened his eyes just in time to see her open her face as the moment hit her, open-mouthed and blissed out. The sounds of the vibrator began to quieten, but didn't stop out right. Percy grinned, and let himself go at last, chasing his orgasm with the same pace she chased her own. There was no more patience left in him and it was that final call of his name that pushed him over the edge at last. He barely had the wherewithal to grab his discarded boxers and use them to catch himself. He’d probably end up throwing them away rather than packing them, but he didn't really care about that (sorry environment, sorry Keyleth). 

He panted at the same pace Vex did, and he smiled fondly as he watched her past self come for a second, then a third time. She was always one to get her money’s worth. She laid back at the end of it all, the toy laying limply at her side. She stretched out her limbs like a cat and slowly pulled herself back upright. “Well,” she said in a slightly dopy fashion, “if you've not already come then I don't know if I should be impressed by your stamina or insulted by your lack of interest. I think I know you a little better than that though.” She hesitated, the cheeky expression gone from her face and replaced with the same vulnerability he remembered seeing in Syngorn. 

“I miss you Percy. Please come back soon, this house isn't a home without you in it.” She gently put her hand up to the screen and Percy did the same. It was just a recording, just a memory of the past but he knew that these feelings were true regardless.

“I’ll be home soon,” he whispered to the air, “back with you where I belong.” 

Vex smiled sheepishly at the camera, pulling her hand away. She bid him farewell by squeezing her tits one last time and blowing a kiss at the camera. The last image it stopped on was her smile. It was something that had been etched into his subconscious for many years, but he would never tire of seeing it. Percy stretched out his limbs and contemplated the effort of getting up and having a shower. It would probably be right to go and celebrate with Taryon, even for just a little bit.

He reached over for his phone to see if he’d received any messages, and found a series of growingly incoherent texts from Taryon, culminating in a selfie with a rather handsome man, with jet black hair and dark skin. His tie was in the distinct Devossa colours, set apart nicely from his grey suit which was fitted perfectly around broad shoulders. Clearly business success had given Taryon a bit more confidence. 

Percy didn't bother to respond with anything other than an auto generated wish of good luck. He then smiled as he bought up his message stream with Vex, and saw that she'd posted him a single question mark two hours ago that he must have missed. He thought carefully on what to send back, and decided upon: __

_ Can't believe the things you find on the internet these days. People ought to be more careful. _

A moment later she responded with typical Vex fashion.  

_ I’m reliably informed it's not just memes. Though since you have been so rude as to not send me a single dick pic since you've been away, I thought it my wifely duty to send one of my own. _

_ You mean a clit pic? _ He responded, chuckling.  _ And I thought you knew me well enough to understand that I am not the kind of man to send unsolicited dick pics to innocent people. _

_ Whoever said I was innocent ;)  _

Sexting had never been Percy's forte, but Vex had always bought out the best and worst in him…. 

_ You’re right, your behaviour has been absolutely abhorrent, Mrs. De Rolo. I shall have to make sure you are appropriately seen to immediately upon my return. _

Her reply took longer than expected, and nearly made him choke on his own tongue. Vex had not sent him a clit pic, but rather a dick pic of her own. A bright blue one to be specific, nestled between achingly familiar thighs. 

_ Bring your worse, Mr. Vex'ahlia ;)  _

Vex was going to be the absolute death of him. But oh what a sweet, sweet death it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this fic? Please let me know via comments/kudos, or on Tumblr where I'm Mrsmarymorstan


End file.
